The Hole
by JakCooperThePlumber
Summary: Being put in the hole will make anyone have huge time thoughts and contimplatements about things that's going on in his/her life.  COMPLETE!


_**The Hole: **_

As the Contessa's guards threw me in the "hole", the Contessa pointing with her ugly bitch claw, grinning at my capture, the door slamming behind me, and me dropping to the ground, I very soon began to feel isolated. I couldn't believe it. We were so close to defeating Rajan, with the help of Neyla, but then…..she abandoned us. She'd been tricking us from the very beginning. Maybe I should have listened more closely to her police file that Bentley found for me, she'd always been like this, easy with fooling people with her mere words and movements. I guess I just didn't think anything of it at the time. It looks like I'm the one who's paying this time. I got up to Rajan, she jumped away, and he knocked me out, leaving Murray to fight Rajan, and now both me and Murray is in jail. Murray is in God knows where, and I'm stuck here in the hole.

It's amazing, isn't it? How fast things can come to a halt, I mean. One moment you're having a good time stealing with your two best friends in the whole world, and the next….it ends. That backstabbing, traitorous….bitch. I wonder where Bentley's at. I wonder how he's doing. I know he wasn't arrested with us, he was at the gun turret during the whole heist. Heh. Lucky him. Now, he hasn't been sent to this God forsaken hell hole.

As I leaned my head upwards, I looked around the hole. It was very small and cramped, and all I could see was stone walls. A light was at the top, which is probably the only single thing that kept me from going insane during this venture. There was a slip thing at the bottom for food and beverage, but it was locked up tight, probably so that I couldn't look out it, or anything. I put my ear up closely to the stone walls to try to listen out, but it was no good. I knew that I wasn't getting out of that place anytime soon. Hell, even if I could get out, what could I do then? On the way here, I heard Contessa talk to her guards about putting guards along the prison walls with motion tracking devices. Not to mention, I saw a turned off spotlight on the top of this cell that would probably get turned on as soon as I got thrown in. Even if I could get out, it'd be dead before too long anyways. I decided that I'd better make myself comfortable.

I lay back on the hard dirt ground, very little grass bedded in it, and lay my head on the stone wall, making sure that my hat was on my head, so that I didn't get a headache. It was at this point that I noticed that my binacucom, cane, and thievieus raccoonus was gone. Guess they were being extra careful. I mean, if I could contact outside of the prison for help with my binacucom, then they'd really be in trouble.

As I sit in that cramped as hell area they call "the hole" I sit thinking about Bentley and Murray. I hope they're alright. We haven't been apart ever since we first met at the orphanage when I was 8 years old, and that was 12 years ago. Then, I sit thinking about Carmelita. She's in pretty big trouble, too. She was also betrayed by Neyla, except she was framed for crimes she hadn't committed, such as, working with us. Please, I WISH she was working with us! But, she's not, obviously. That didn't stop Neyla, though. She took a silhouetted out picture that she must have taken at Rajan's ball room of us dancing, and used that to frame Carmelita. And, it's not like Carmelita KNEW it was me, either. I was wearing a fool-proof disguise. Trust me, if she KNEW it was me, we wouldn't have been fricken dancing!

Needless to say, I'm worried about her, too. Where is she? Is she alright? My eyes flapped shut, and I drifted off to sleep. I dreamed about Bentley, Murray, and Carmelita, constantly wondering about them. Then, I had a dream about Neyla's betrayal, except she was high above me on a huge cliff, and I was quivering down below looking terrified.

It was weird. I've never felt so isolated from the world. Was this supposed to break me? Was this supposed to break me down….break my will…so that then I could be reconstructed? Well, no matter how long I stayed in here, it wasn't going to work. I wouldn't LET it work. I don't care how long I stayed in here, my will would remain strong. I'm a Cooper; I can't allow this to shrink me down to nothingness.

I rolled over to my side, still sleeping, snoring, but just barely making it noticeable, and I saw visions of Bentley, Murray, Carmelita, Neyla, and then Contessa flash through my head. I made a prayer that Bentley would break me out of this. He's a smart turtle; I was sure that he could and would do it. I had faith in him. I couldn't stay in here forever, it was just too unbearable.

I couldn't…..


End file.
